An April's Fool Wish
by Jyranda
Summary: First season romance between Usagi and Mamoru.


An April's Fool Wish

AN: Hello, my name is Jyranda and this is my first fanfic that I wrote quite a long time ago. This mainly came to me during a class and since April first was so near, I decided to go with the idea. Also, part of my idea came from reading Alica Blade's story (April's Fool) which I suggest to all to read her stories. I'll be using the Japanese name for this story and it'll be a Mamoru-Usagi first season romance type of story. Also, Mamoru and Rei never was an item, Mamoru is 18 and Usagi is 16, as are all the other senshi.

Now, I do NOT own SM, nor do I claim to. This is a story from a fan for fans. Sailor Moon and all its character are owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

Legend: items in** bold** are info to know the day, time, location, etc.

/ / are used to indicate what someone is thinking

" " are used to indicate speech

( ) indicates my author comments if needed.

With this all said, I leave you all to the story and hope you enjoy it. Feel free to comment, I welcome all reviews, good and bad, but ask that it remains polite.

And now… on with the show.

--

****

30th of March - Juuban

A blonde hair teenage girl runs down Main Street, her tresses flowing behind her from the two pigtails that are cascading out of the odango shaped clumps of hair atop her head, oblivious to the dark haired man standing at the corner not to far from her, watching her every moment. As Usagi neared the corner, the man walks into her path, almost as if he was doing it on purpose, then again, maybe that was exactly what he wanted. Two seconds later, WHAM! the two body fell down to the ground in a loud THUMP from the sheer force the young girl had gained in her momentum.

Passerby along the street noticed the two individual on the ground. One being a golden hair young woman, head bowed toward her _victim_. Kneeling downs as she apologized to the individual, all the while mentally scolding herself for not paying more attention. Opposite to her, a handsome raven headed man, grinning like a fool, watching the fair-haired goddess before him. Pushing the smile back, he puts on his usual -don't bother me- expression and says, as coldly as he can, "Hey Odango Atama… Can't you -EVER- watch where you are going?"

Hearing the words and recognizing that _voice_, Usagi jumps up to her feet, glaring down at Mamoru, anger clearly written upon her features as a red hue covers her peach and cream colored skin. "Do not call me that! The name is Usagi... Tsukino Usagi... not Odango atama, Odango brain or Odango anything... U-SA-GI!" In the recess of her mind, she thinks /of all the people I had to run into, I had to run into that Jerk... again! /

Standing up and dusting himself, Mamoru grins slightly, something that Usagi misses as she continues to yell at him. / My she is quite cute when she is angry. Ah but who am I kidding... she is adorable no matter what she does. To bad that she would never consider going out with a guy like me. Why would she want to? She is so beautiful and can have.../ Suddenly, Mamoru is pulled out of his reverie as he notices Usagi, staring at him, worry evident on her face. In a soft and concerned voice she says, "Mamoru? Mamoru-san? Are you ok? I mean, you aren't hurt are you?"

All she sees is the dark haired man in front of her, blinking and looking stunned that she would ask him if he was alright. /Weird, this guy is just too weird for me. / Frowning she says again, "Earth to Mamoru? Anyone in there?" Her hands waving in front of his face as he starts to laugh at her action. "What's so funny?!" Smiling, Mamoru says, "Oh Nothing, ODANGO, nothing at all." He turns around and starts to walk away, a very cheerful expression on his face as he hears her bellowing insults at him. /Well that went well, better then I was expecting actually. /

Usagi blinks and shakes her head, her voice low and filled with a hint of frustration and anger. "Mamoru… one day I'll get you for this! You just wait and see!" Turning around, she starts to stomp off, then remembering that she was headed in the opposite direction, she turns around once more and walks away slowly, whistling happily as she heads over to the Crown Game Center, where that cutie works. /I sure hope that Motoki is there today. /

****

Crown Game Center

The door slide open as Motoki notices his best friend enter, a grin clearly written on his face. /Boy, Mamoru sure looks like he's in a good mood. He probably aced a test or a project again. / Smilling, he walks over to Mamoru and says, "Konnichi-wa (AN: Good day), Mamoru-san. Had a good day I take it?"

Mamoru looks up at the blond hair guy, his dearest and probably only friend, sure he knew a lot of people, but he couldn't consider them friends. Nodding, while taking a seat, he says, "You could say that." In the back of his mind, he replayed the scene where he had 'ran' into Usagi, the smile on his face growing bigger as he remembered her expression. Just at that time, the door slid open once more, but this time, Usagi stood in the doorway. On queue, Mamoru called out, "Konnichi-wa... ODANGO, came here to dull your brain out again? Or was it to literally run me down again?"

Wincing inwardly, Usagi turns toward Mamoru and is about to reply to him but doesn't as she notices Motoki next to him. /Play it cool Usagi; don't want Motoki-chan to think you are a cry baby and that you can sink to that jerk's level. / Putting on her best smile, she walks over to Motoki and Mamoru, making it a point to ignore Mamoru as best she can, even though both of her hand are formed into fists by her side to help her stay calm. "Hi Motoki, how are you today?"

As Mamoru calls out to Usagi, Motoki raises an eyebrow and looks oddly at his friend, wondering why he would be so mean to a sweet girl like Usagi. He smiles kindly at Usagi, knowing full well the girl has a crush on him, as he replies, "I'm doing pretty well, Usagi. How about you?" Usagi blushes slightly as she answers coyly, "I'm doing great, Motoki-san."

Mamoru's eyes look over Usagi, making a mental picture of her, how she almost shines of pure white line whenever she smiles, hoping deep down that one day she would smile at him like that. /Oh who are you kidding, Mamoru? To her, you are nothing more then a major pain in the neck and she could care less about you... oh Usako, how I wish you would feel the same way for me that I do for you. If only.../ under his breath, he mumbles to himself, "Yeah right. Keep dreaming Mamoru."

Motoki and Usagi both turn to look at Mamoru, wondering what in the world he is mumbling about. Motoki, being slightly quicker then Usagi says, "Mamoru? What are you talking about? Are you alright?" The only response he got was a nod from Mamoru as he got up and said something about having to go and study. Motoki frowned, wondering what could have put Mamoru in such a downer. Both he and Usagi looked at one another, a totally stunned expression on there face. Finally Usagi says, "Weird, that guy is not only a pain, he's plain weird."

Outside the game center, Mamoru sighs heavily, if one would look closely enough, they would notice the cloud of despair looming over his head as he walks back to his lonely apartment. In a hush whisper, he says to himself, "How I wish I could have a chance with her, just one chance... but I know she hates me. If only I could ask her out without losing face." Shrugging, he enters his apartment, sitting down loudly on the couch, picking up his physic book and starting to read it.

****

31st of March

Usagi finally got out of class, head drooping and her pigtail almost touching the ground as she looks at the piece of paper in her hand, another failed math test. /Mom is just going to kill me for this! I guess I should have studied.../

Not far, peering from the corner, Mamoru frowns and notices the love of his life appearing that she is in the worst mood ever. /Maybe I shouldn't tease her today, as much as I enjoy these times together, just having her talk to me, I can't be that mean to her, not when she appears to be this sad. I wonder what's wrong. Maybe she flunked another test, that would explain that piece of paper she's holding./ Stepping forward, walking in her direction at a slow pace, almost uncertain, he says in a nervous voice, though she never seem to notice any of his emotions, "Konnichi-wa, Usagi-san. Lovely day, isn't it?" /Please don't be mad, just smile, just once, give me a smile so that I know that you don't totally hate me. /

Usagi looks up, blinking as she notices Mamoru in front of her. "Ma... Mamoru?" She rubs her eyes, looks back then pinches herself. As she does so, Mamoru looks back at her, stunned and wondering what he did wrong and why she is acting so weird all of a sudden. In his suave voice, he says, "Usagi? Are you alright?" Suddenly, Usagi, smiles at him, stunning him that she would actually smile in his presence. /Maybe she doesn't totally hate me? Or maybe I'm kidding myself. / Usagi nods and says, "Of course I'm alright, Mamoru-san." Grinning she continues

in her cheerful tone, "Why wouldn't I be since after the 8 months we've know one another, you FINNALY know my name and how to say it right."

This was too much for Mamoru, his heartbeat accelerated at her smile and he felt weak in the knees, wondering what he could have ever done to deserve a smile from this goddess, his angel, his soul. /Oh Usako, how I wish you would always smile at me that way, how I wish.../ Suddenly,

an idea popped up in his mind and he grinned slightly /Who knows, it could work. Even if it's just one day, one day with my little rabbit is all that I ask for and I wouldn't mind dying after that. / Smiling warmly at the blonde hair and staring into the most amazing azure blue eyes, he says, "I've always known your name, Usagi, but I always think of you as MY Odango so I like calling you that."

Usagi was about to scream at him, that is, until she finally heard him say 'my' before Odango. /What does that mean? I thought he hated me? Come on Usagi, get real, why would a handsome guy like Mamo… handsome? Whoa? Since when do I find Mamoru handsome?/ Seconds later, she notices Mamoru, staring into her eyes, his midnight blue eyes pulling her within, tugging at her heart and soul toward his. Blushing slightly, she looks away and says, "Well, I rather you call me Usagi then Odango."

Mamoru nods slowly as he starts to walk past her and says over his shoulder, "Well I have to go. See you later, Odango Atama." /Now to get things ready for tomorrow.../ Looking up, he starts to whistle, stopping moments later to glance back at Usagi, noticing her walk away, in her usual cheerful skipping. /I can't believe this; I managed to cheer her up just by calling her by her name. I wonder what would happen if I was nice to her for a whole day? I guess I'll get my answer tomorrow. / Grinning, he sticks his hands in his pockets and continues his journey, making mental notes of all he has to do as well as whistling a cheerful melody, something he would never do.

****

Crown Cafe - 3 hours later

A very exhausted, yet happy, Mamoru enter the Crown Cafe, walking over to a booth and sitting down, placing a few items he just bought next to him. As a daze expression crosses his face, Motoki walks over to his friend and sits down in front of him, waiting for Mamoru to snap out of his world. Motoki grins and starts to wonder what could have his friend, the man made of steal, act in such a manner, then it hit him, he must be in love. Leaning closer to Mamoru, Motoki says, "Konnichi-wa, Mamoru!"

Mamoru looks back at his best friend, a red tint covering his cheeks as he notices a certain look in Motoki's eyes. /I don't like that look, does he know? Nah, he wouldn't be able to figure this out, not in a million year. / "Konnichi-wa Motoki-san. I didn't notice you there, have you been here long?"

Motoki, not one to go around corner to say what is on his mind, states, "Alright Mamoru, who is she?" Is only response was a stunned Mamoru, who quickly looked away, attempting to hide the blush as he says, "What do you mean Motoki? She who?" Motoki in return grin even more, "You know very well who I am talking about, who is this girl who has managed to get the Mamoru I have known for years to be totally spaced out and into another dimension whenever I see him as of late?"

Just then, destiny decided to put a twist in things. Usagi enters the cafe, her friends with her as they all talk about the movie they have just seen. In the group of girls are Rei, the dark haired Shinto priestess, Ami, the blue haired brainiac, Makoto, a tall brown hair girl and one that looks similar to Usagi, though in Mamoru's book she's not nearly as beautiful as HIS Usako, Minako. Mamoru, thinking he could avoid the discussion with Motoki, turned to look at the door and smiled even more then he had before. This action, not going unnoticed by Motoki, smiled and looked at the group of young girl. /Could she be one of them? If so, which one? /

Usagi sat down with her friends at the largest booth, all the girls giggling and talking about the movie they had all seen. Moments later, Usagi found herself talking alone, stopping, she looked at her friends, wondering why they had all stop. /Now what's going on? Why do they all look like they have seen a ghost or something impossible?/ Turning slightly, she blinked a few times as she came face to face with Mamoru, Motoki slightly behind him. Mamoru was standing quite close to her, not in a menacing way, but still it was not like him to act this way.

Swallowing deeply, Mamoru said in his most casual tone, as though the nervousness he felt in his stomach didn't exists. "Hello ladies, may we join you?" Quickly, he flashed his most handsome grin in Usagi's direction, though Rei, who was seated next to Usagi, though it was aimed at her so she quickly agreed, pulling Usagi over so that Mamoru and Motoki would be able to sit down. All the while, Usagi was speechless, wondering what was going on in all of this, that is, until she noticed the grin and thought it was meant for Rei too. /Maybe he was just nice to me because he wants to be with Rei... I should be happy about this, right? But why do I feel like this... after all, I hate him and he hates me, that's all there is to it./

Motoki looked Rei over, debating if this was the girl who had managed to get his friend attention, but wouldn't he have done something sooner since Rei had expressed many time that she would like nothing better then to go out with him? He started to glance over each girl, finding something in conflict with Mamoru. /Ami is to much into books for him, Makoto looks like she could beat him up in a heartbeat, Minako… that girl is just way to perky for him, Rei is somewhat scary at time when she gets mad and that would leave Usagi. It can't be her; after all, they hate one another. Though it would be funny to see how they would act as a couple. / Chuckling under his breath, he sits down with the group, trying to push the delirious thought out of her head.

Slowly, the group start to talk again, Rei dominating the conversation until Mamoru asks, his eyes looking over to Usagi, "And what are you girls doing tomorrow?"

Rei quickly responded, "Me? Oh nothing at all, well except help grandpa with the temple, but that shouldn't take to much time and I can always ask Yuuichirou (Chad) to take over for me..." /Oooh.. he wants to know what I plan on doing tomorrow, who knows; maybe he wants to ask me out on a date. /

Ami smiled and said, her voice extra sweet, yet hidden by her shyness. "I have a lot of studying to catch up on; I'm only 10 chapters ahead in biology and 8 in English." Her cheeks turned a slight tint of crimson pink as everyone got huge sweat drop on there head. /Why does he want to?

know what we are up to tomorrow? Maybe he's just asking this so he can ask Rei out or plan something to surprise her. Yes, that would be logical. / Satisfied with this, Ami turned to listen to the other girls.

Makoto and Minako said, almost simultaneously, "We're going shopping!" Motoki decided to join in and informed them that he was taking out his girlfriend, which only cause Minako and Makoto to look at him, like puppies would look at someone who stole its favorite toy.

Usagi was busy observing her hands for some reason, she had noticed that Mamoru was looking at her and she couldn't figure out why. Gently, Mamoru asked again, "What about you, Usagi? Have any plans tomorrow?" The only response she gave was a quiet 'dunno', her eyes never leaving the table. Finally, Rei asked out loud, "What about you, Mamoru? Have anything planned?" Looking, for the first time since the girls had arrived, at Rei, Mamoru nodded and grinned, almost proudly as he said, "Sure do, but it's going to be a surprise." Looking toward the clock, he smile and stood up, saying "Well, if you ladies will excuse me, I have to get home and get ready for tomorrow. Ja ne!"

As Mamoru left, Motoki excused himself and went back to work, saying his break was over. Rei grinned and said, "I wonder what he has planned tomorrow. Do you guys think it'll have something to do with me... oh I sure hope so, that guy is a total dream hunk!" As she continues to

babble on, asking her friends for advice on what to wear tomorrow, she failed to notice the petite blonde next to her, staring out the door.

Usagi was confused, this was the second time that Mamoru had been nice to her, and not insulting her on this day and that was not the usual Mamoru that she has known for so long. /Well, it's not like I'm complaining, I mean, I like it when he's nice and not a total jerk, but I can't help but wonder if he's sick or something... and what was with that question about what we were doing and then he saying he was planning a surprise? A surprise for whom? Rei? Guess so, it has to be her. / Suddenly, a sharp pain hit her side and snapped her out of her thoughts. "Ow!" Her head snapped back as she glared back at Rei "Why did you do that?!"

Rei had noticed Usagi being spaced out and since she wanted Usagi's help, after all, Usagi was her best friend even though she never would openly admit it. "Eeesh Odango, come back to Earth will you. I was asking what you think I should wear tomorrow." And so, the group, after a few minutes of debating, decided to head over to the temple and check Rei's wardrobe out. As they left, Minako and Makoto waved happily at Motoki who waved back before going back to making change for all the customers.

****

April 1st - Game Center - 10 am

Mamoru walks down to the game center, dressed in a pair of black slacks, a black t-shirt and his favorite green blazer, all the while whistling a tune as he remembers his plan. /Well, knowing her, she is sure to drop by the game center today, all I have to do is wait/ Glancing down at his watch, he smiled, ready to spend one day in heaven, trying to keep his confidence up as best as he could.

Sitting down at a far off booth, Mamoru made sure he could glance toward the door, to see who came in so he would be sure not to miss her arrival. A waitress, dropping by, taking Mamoru's order and bringing him a cup of hot coffee.

****

Game Center - 11am

The door of the game center slide open, for the millionth time today, as Mamoru looks up, a sad expression on his face as he waits for that girl to show up. A smirk forms on his face as he notices Rei stroll in and look around the room. Sinking slightly in his booth, silently praying that the girl won't spot him, he attempts to hide.

Rei was wearing a white blouse and a skirt as she walks as elegantly in the room, looking around for Mamoru. /I hope he is here, I waited at the temple and prayed he would drop by, but I'm sure he was just to scared to face grandpa or Yuuichirou or something/ Pushing back a strand of her dark purple hair, she smiled widely as she notices a dark headed form in he far corner, walking over to him as seductively as she could. /Be cool Rei, just knock him off his feet and he'll be yours! /

Looking up, Mamoru gulped as he noticed Rei coming toward him, with a determined look on her face. /Not again, go away Rei, I don't want to have to be mean to you for you to get that I am NOT interested in you./ Putting on a friendly smile, he nodded to Rei as she said hi to him.

Without warning, or even asking, Rei sat down in front of him and started talking about how nice the weather is and so on in the most annoying cheerful tone. All he could do was nod, not really listening to what she was saying, his eyes glued on the door as he kept on repeating the same sentence he had been saying in his head for the past hour. /Please Usako, please just come to the game center, please so I can show you how I truly feel about you, even if it's just for this day./

Rei stopped talking after a few moments, frowning as she finally noticed that Mamoru wasn't even paying attention to her and that his eyes were glued on the door. Standing up, she said rather coldly, "EXCUSE me, Mamoru, but I have to go back to the temple... unless you rather I stayed until your friend arrives." She glanced over Mamoru, her eyes begging him to tell her to stay, but he never looked at her and just waved and said goodbye. Insulted, she almost stormed out of the center and bumped into someone, and continued on her way.

At the booth, a huge smile formed on Mamoru's face as he got up, thanking lady destiny for this and walked over to the door, to the stunned blonde who looked back at her friend leave without a word and a look that could kill.

Usagi was stunned, she never remembered seeing Rei that mad and she wondered what could have happened to get her so upset. /Maybe Mamoru didn't show up, unless he was spending the day with another girl? Oh Rei.../ Just as she was about to leave, she heard a warm, friendly

voice behind her, a hint of concern present in each word that is being said to her. /Why does that voice sound so familiar?/ As she turns around, her blue eyes are swept into another pair of blue eyes, just like they had been the day before, but this time, there was something in those eyes that sent shivers down her spine, making her feel weak.

Mamoru couldn't help but smile even more at seeing Usagi's reaction to him looking at her. Softly, he said for the second time, "Konnichi-wa Usagi. Are you ok? Rei was kind of rough on you as she left in a hurry." As he waited for her to reply, his eyes quickly swept over her petite form, taking his breath away. She was wearing an elegant outfit which seemed casual, yet elegant. The outfit consisted of a blue-purplish body suit with a turtleneck, over it a pink dress that looked like a lab coat of some sort and that was only partly button. Over that, the last item was a very short cherry red jacket with long sleeves that reached to her wrists. Her hair, which were up in there usual style, seem to tease him as she tilted her head, looking at him, as if she was studying his face. Unable to resists, he smiled at her, a smile that would melt anyone's heart in a heartbeat.

Usagi couldn't help but gasps as she noticed Mamoru's smile, leaving her speechless as she nodded to answer his question and quickly looked away, feeling the heat rise on her face as her cheeks became covered with a red hue. /Why is he looking at me that way? And that smile, why

does it affect me so and why do I want nothing more then to jump up in joy... come on Usagi, a guy is nice to you for a day or two and you're developing a crush on him? Come on, this is Mamoru after all and beside, Rei likes him and he likes Rei while he hates you… right? /

Mamoru chuckled softly, noticing the blush. /Oh Usako, if only you knew how much I just want to sweep you up in my arms right now... but it'll have to wait for later./ Gently he moved closer to Usagi, stopping as he caught a whiff of her perfume and pictured holding her in his arms, forever. /Usako how did you ever managed to tame my heart in such a manner? Why is it that I feel like I am only here on this Earth to love you? / Shaking his head slightly, he pushed the thoughts in the deepest part of his mind and remembered his plan. "So, Usagi, would you care to join me for a sundae or something?"

Usagi almost fell back. /Did he? Did he just ask me to join him? / Raising an eyebrow, she looked at Mamoru, scanning him carefully and trying to figure out if she heard right or if he was just teasing her. Not being able to read him clearly, she blankly asked, "Ok who are you?

You are defiantly not the Mamoru that I know... so what have you done to him?"

Mamoru laughed and shrugs as he walked back to his booth, saying over his shoulder, "Oh I'm still him, just proves that you don't know me as well as you may have thought." /Please join me, please... trust me, and I'll show you who I truly am today. /

Usagi followed, as if someone was willing her to be with him today. /What does that mean? And why on Earth am I going to join him?/ Suddenly, she remembered the offer for ice cream and grins, taking the free food as a valid excuse, beside this way she could find out why Rei was so mad. Sitting down in front of Mamoru, she smiled and says, "Well, I guess I could go for a chocolate sundae or something."

Mamoru silently cheered as his angel sat in front of him and nodded, waving the waitress over and placing an order, watching the surprised look on Usagi's face as he ordered her favorite dish.

As the waitress left, he looked back at her, both his eyes dancing in amusement at the different emotions washing over her face until she asked, her voice slightly nervous "How? How did you know that...?" He cut her off and said in a suave voice, "That it was your favorite? Come on Odango, give me some credit here. Of course I know what your favorite desert is..." Grinning, as well as winking, he adds, "I think everyone in here knows what it is."

Blushing Usagi relaxes as she giggles, knowing that he had a point there. "Well, I guess that is true. But I'm still surprised you would know that about me." She slowly lifted her eyes to look at him, but removed her eyes as fast as she could from his form. /Why is he looking at me that way, why is it that I want nothing more then to stare into his eyes and arms all of a sudden… and why am I so afraid of that?/

Mamoru was enjoying seeing her blush, which only caused him to grin even more, his heart leaping up in joy as he gained more confidence that this would be a day to remember. He shrugged and said casually looking away, "As I said before, there is a lot you do not know about

Me… Odango."

Usagi was about to yell at him, but part of her stopped her and shrugged it off for now, instead she decided to investigate as to why Rei had left in such a hurry and appeared like she was about to kill everyone who crossed her path. "So, Mamoru, do you know why Rei was so upset?" Tilting her head, she took this opportunity to really look at him. Sure she knew he was handsome, she had admitted that to herself a few days ago, but she had never really looked at him since she was

always to busy being upset at him. Her breath caught as she scanned him, noticing how handsome and how charming he looked, his eyes were his best feature, that she was sure of, but she couldn't, for the life of her, find any flaw in his appearance. /He… He seems so perfect, why haven't I ever noticed this before? /

Mamoru noticed Usagi looking him over and he grinned even more as he shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know Usagi. She just left after saying that she had to go back to the temple to work or something. I wasn't really paying much attention."

Raising an eyebrow, Usagi looked at Mamoru, and asks softly, a hint of fright in her voice as if she was afraid of what Mamoru would reply. "You weren't? I thought you liked Rei and was planning to spend the day with her..." Blushing as she stops herself, afraid that he'll notice the joy that was filling her voice as she suddenly realize that he wasn't all that interested in Rei.

Mamoru reached behind his back, forming a red rose in a blink of an eye. /Yep, being Tuxedo Kamen sure can be useful at times... I do hope this work and she doesn't run out of here.../ Shaking his head and grinning he says, "No, I wasn't planning on spending the day with Rei

today. In fact, I was planning on spending it with the most gorgeous girl in all Juuban... that is, if she is willing to spend the day with me?"

Usagi not catching the clue, she looked up at him, a slight hurt look on her face as she tried to figure out who this girl was. In fact, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the waitress placing her sundae in front of her. /I wonder what that girl is... I know I should feel bad for Rei, but I don't feel all that good myself, maybe I should leave in case his girlfriend arrives./ As she attempted to hide the hurt in her voice, which she failed to do, "Oh, I see. Well I have to go; I sure hope you and your girlfriend have a nice day, Mamoru." She stood up and was about to leave when she suddenly felt a hand grab her wrists gently, holding her back. Blinking, she looked back at Mamoru, his eyes sweeping her back into his world, and there seem to be a different look in them. /Why is he looking at me like that? Why does he look so hurt, like he is almost begging me to stay? /

Mamoru's heart had caught in his throat as he heard her say those words, the hurt evident in her voice. /No Usako, don't go, please stay, just for today, give me one chance.../ Without thinking he had grabbed her wrist and held her back as he said softly, almost as if he was a young boy begging, "Please, don't go Usagi... I don't want you to go." His eyes quickly looked down at the table, his cheek blushing slightly at what he had just said.

Usagi sat down, examining Mamoru and not sure what was going on, but her heart told her to stay, it just wouldn't let her. Nodding she said, "I… I see. Well I guess I can stay for a while." Looking away, she said softly, "So, who is this girl you wanted to spend the day with? Maybe I know her and can help you out." The words stung her and she fought back the tears, not understanding why she would be upset about Mamoru being with someone else.

Mamoru blinked a few times and looked at Usagi, before grinning and saying softly, "Oh you know her very well actually, probably more then anyone in all of Juuban." This had caught her attention and she looked back at him, raising an eyebrow as she went over a list of all her friends in her mind, never one considering herself since, after all, he had said that she was gorgeous. "Oh?" was all the she could say.

What he did next, she wasn't expecting, he let go of her wrist and held her hand gently and said, "So? Do you think you could spend a day with me, or would that be too hard for you?" He grinned as he looked back at her stunned expression, what she could say. /He? He wants to spend the day with me? Chiba Mamoru, the handsomest jerk on the Earth who has been calling me Odango Atama for years wants to spend the day with me? Tsukino Usagi, the klutz, the crybaby, the scrawny looking girl? /

After a moment of silence she asked him, a dumbfounded look on her face, "Mamoru? Did you fall down your bed this morning or hit your head lately on something hard?" All he could do was chuckle and shake his head as he said, "No, I'm fine and feeling alright. So, do you think that you… Tsukino Usagi, would want to spend a day with me?" As he finished he offered her the red rose he had been hiding from her, waiting for her answer.

Blinking, Usagi took the rose, debating this and wondering if it was a joke. She was so touch by the gesture that she was speechless and simply nodded, failing to see the wide grin on Mamoru's face. Finally she remembers a few of his words, looking at him with a confused look, "Didn't you say that the girl you wanted to spend the day with was gorgeous? Surely you can't mean me… this is a joke, right?"

Mamoru was stunned. /Doesn't she know just how gorgeous and perfect she really is? Oh Usako, if only you knew how my breath had caught when I had seen you for the first time. I never believed in love, much less in love at first sight until I saw you that last August./ Managing to smile sincerely he shook his head, "No Odango, it's not a joke and you ARE gorgeous."

Looking up at Mamoru, Usagi searched for any sign of irony in his voice, a hint of mischief or anything that would tell her that it was a joke. All that she found was a pair of gorgeous blue eyes that seemed as sincere as the smile on his face. Smiling back, unable to hold it back, she said, "Alright, I'll spend the day with you… but if this is a joke..." She waved a menacing finger in Mamoru's face and he laughed placing his free hand on his heart and said, "This isn't a joke, Usagi, I swear it on my heart."

Smiling she nodded and looked down at the rose... it was perfect. Smelling it she fell into a silent daydream till she remembered her sundae and looked down at the table seeing it, her eyes growing huge in anticipation. Grabbing a spoon, she started to eat the sundae, much to Mamoru's enjoyment.

Mamoru took a sip from his chocolate shake, his eyes locked on the petite blonde before him. /This is going much better then I hoped, hopefully this will be a day to remember./ Keeping silent for a while longer, enjoying sharing this wonderful moment with Usagi, he said softly, "So, Usagi, what would you like to do today?"

Usagi, who was finishing her sundae smiled and shrugs. "I'm not sure. I was just planning on hanging around here today and maybe going over to the mall to meet Minako and Makoto. That is if I can find them." She giggles and continued in her cheerful tone. "Maybe drop by Ami's place to see how she's doing, go see Naru if she wanted to do something and maybe even drop by the temple and see how Rei is doing." Blushing slightly she hesitates as she asks, "What about you? Did you have anything planned…? I mean, except spend the day with me?"

Mamoru smiled warmly and shrugs, glancing out the window nearby. "Well, how about we just see where the day leads us. Does that sound like a good plan to you?" He looked back at Usagi, a hint of mystery and mischief in his eyes as he watched her.

Smiled and nodded, noticing the look in Mamoru's eyes and wondering what he is up to. /Something tell me that he has a plan up his sleeves, but since he's being so nice today, I guess I could trust him… and if he dares make fun of me or laugh at me, I'll kill him!/ Giggling softly at her own thought she said, "Ok, well what do you want to do first?"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, wondering what Usagi was thinking about, but just happy that she seemed to be enjoying her company. Acting as if he was thinking really hard he said, "Well... since we are at the cafe... and it's almost noon... how about we have lunch? My treat."

Usagi grins and nodded yet again, giving him the brightest smile that he had ever seen. "Great! I could go for a couple of burger or a pizza." /What ever happened to him…? I hope he never changes. I think I like this Mamoru much better then the old one... but who could blame me? /

Mamoru motioned to the waitress to come by and placed in his order before turning to look back at Usagi, starting a conversation and enjoying the whole moment with his little rabbit. When they food arrive, they ate mostly in silence, from time to time they would joke around and have fun.

****

Game Center - 1:30 pm

After they had finished there meal, they just sat in the booth, talking together and finding out various information about one another. Usagi was the one talking the most, Mamoru not wanting to reveal himself to fast to her, and beside, he just loved hearing her voice, no matter what she would say, it felt like she had a musical voice. During that time, Motoki and his girlfriend, Saeko entered the center, Motoki had decided to check on his father's business while they passed by. While he was talking with the waitress in charge, Saeko looked around the room and noticed Mamoru with a petite blonde, the two of them seemingly having a good time together.

Motoki, only hearing his girlfriend say that two people look like a perfect couple, turned to look at her and asked her where. What he saw nearly knocked him over. Sitting in a booth together, and alone, was Mamoru and Usagi, both talking and having a good time. He paled some and stuttered, "What? I have to be hallucinating… Usagi and Mamoru? Not killing one another?!"

Saeko looked at Motoki, confused, "What is it Motoki-kun? You know those two?" All she got in a response was a nod from him, shrugging she started to walk toward the couple, saying, "Well then, let's go say..." Suddenly she was pulled back as Motoki shook his head. "No, I'll talk to Mamoru another time... I think its best we leave them alone." Smiling at her, as a way to apologize for having been so rough, he said, "How about we go back to our date?" She smiled and nodded, so the two left the cafe, unseen by Usagi and Mamoru. Motoki, looking back at the cafe started to run down all the possible reason why Mamoru would be with Usagi, then he remember that this was April 1st and he winced inwardly, dreading what Usagi would do to him if he was actually playing an April's fool trick on her.

****

Ayouken Park - 3pm

It had been an hour that they had left the cafe, both agreeing to go to the park since it was such a beautiful day. They mostly walked in silence, from time to time sharing a joke or two. Mamoru was holding Usagi's hand in his, not able to believe how perfect it felt and how well her hand seemed to fit in his. From time to time, he would look down at the petite blonde next to him, not being able to believe that she was actually there.

Usagi was walking quietly, feeling all warm inside, even some butterfly were having fun with her stomach. /I never thought that Mamoru could be such a gentleman, that he could be so sweet. He's being so sweet, I do hope that he never changes... please stay my Mamo-chan forever... Mamo-chan? Where did I come up with this? / She looked at him, from the corner of her eye and smiled warmly. /Yes, Mamo-chan does sound right for him... well when he acts like this that is./ She giggled softly and leaned against him, closing her eyes as she let him guide her through the park.

He couldn't believe it, at first when she giggled he wondered what was so funny, but then she leaned against him and it took all his willpower for him not to stop and wrap his arms around her and kiss her right there. Instead, he let go of her hand and quickly wrap his arm around her waist,

holding her even closer. Noticing that her eyes were closed, he guided her silently to his favorite spot by the lake where there was a great view of the lake, the rose garden and the cherry blossom trees not to far off.

Usagi, slowly, opened her eyes, blinking and wondering where they were and why they had stop. When Mamoru had let go of her hand, she felt a loss of warmth which was quickly replaced by the warmth of his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him, then at their surrounding, gasping and whispering softly, "Oh Mamo-chan… this place is beautiful." She was so amazed by the scenery that she didn't take notice of what she called him.

Mamoru looked down at the girl next to him, not sure if his ear were deceiving him. /Did? Did she just call me Mamo-chan? Oh Usako, my odango atama, how I pray that I heard you right. / Smiling warmly he walked behind her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. He

pointed out to the lake at the ducks swimming and they both giggled. Both didn't speak much after that time, they were to busy just enjoying being in one another's arm.

****

Ayouken park - 4pm

Ami was tired of studying in her room, so she had decided to go out to the park to finish reading her 5 chapters of biology. As she was headed home, she noticed Mamoru, not seeing who he was holding. She smiled and hoped that Rei was having a good time.

****

Hikawa Shrine - 4:10 pm (Hikawa Shrine Rei's temple)

As she made her way out of the park, she walked past the temple to head back to the condo where her and her mom where living. She stopped suddenly as she heard a familiar voice yelling up the temple step. /That… that sounded like Rei... but that can't be... wasn't she at the park with Mamoru?/ Quickly, she went up the stairs only to see a raven haired girl, with purple highlights, running with a broom over her head after a brown hair guy. Shocked by this, Ami said, "Rei? What

are you doing here? Why aren't you at the park with Mamoru?!"

Rei suddenly stopped chasing poor Yuuichirou, who ran to hide and thanked the gods that he was now safe from Rei, she had been in a horrible temper since she got back this morning. Rei walked over to Ami, frowning. "What do you mean? Why would I be at the park with that… that jerk!"

Ami was speechless and said, "Well I just… I just thought that you two were an item and all. So when I saw him at the park, holding this girl, I kind of figured that it was you." Rei's face seemed to fill up with fire as though what she has heard was getting her even madder then she already was. /So/ Rei thought /He has this girlfriend, you would think he would have told me about it instead of letting me make a fool of myself. Well we'll just see about that. / She looked over to Ami and said, "Where did you see them?"

****

Ayouken park - 4:30 pm

Sitting on a blanket near the rose garden, Usagi and Mamoru were eating a picnic that Mamoru had planned. Giggling, Usagi said, "You had this planned, didn't you?" She looked over to the man near her who was busy eating a sandwich. As he was chewing, he nodded and said, "Yup, hope you don't mind." She giggled happily and shakes her head. "No, I don't." She went back to eating her food, not noticing Rei walking toward them, steam almost coming out of her ears as Ami tagged along, hoping that Rei wouldn't kill Mamoru.

Rei stopped dead in her track when she saw a familiar hairstyle and recognize the laughter. /No, it can't be... he can't have chosen that odango brain over me? Could he? This HAS to be a joke. / She was pulled out of her thought as Ami bumped lightly into her.

Ami looked at Rei and apologized shyly; she glanced at where Rei was and saw Mamoru, but was almost knocked over when she noticed Mamoru's companion...Usagi. She looked at Rei, feeling sad for her, but when she saw Mamoru and Usagi together, how they seemed to enjoy there company, she pulled Rei over and decided to leave, dragging a shocked Rei with her.

****

Juuban Mall - 6 pm

Minako and Makoto had just finished eating at the food court and had decided to get back to there shopping. Minako had been looking for a dress for the past 3 hours and had found nothing that she liked. "Oh this is hopeless! I'll never find that dress Makoto." She giggled and winked at her friend, "But at least we did see a lot of cute guys." Both girl giggled and nodded at this. As they scanned around, trying to debate where they were to go next, they noticed a pair of odango style ball of hair bounce nearby.

Makoto pointed toward Usagi and grinned, "Hey, look… there's Usagi!" They were about to call her name loudly to get her attention when they noticed that she was with this guy. Both girl, grinning and nodding in agreement, moved closer to the couple who where close to one another.

The boy had his arm wrapped around Usagi's shoulder and was back to them and they could see that Usagi was leaning against him and giggling at his witty comment. As they got closer, they were shock to recognize the man… it was Mamoru. Both girl stopped dead in there track, as if lighting had struck them down.

Minako, after a minute of silence looked over to Makoto. "Mako-chan, did you... did you see what I think I saw?" Makoto nodded and says, "If you mean our favorite blonde hair girl and her worst enemy walking together like a couple would... then yes." Both found a bench to sit down on and debated this issue, and then they remembered Rei and got up, running over to the temple to see if she was alright and if she knew about this.

Usagi and Mamoru never saw the two leave, they were to busy talking to one another then to notice the envious glare the people they passed by shoot at them. They finally stopped in front of a jewelry shop, one that Mamoru had stopped at many time and had found the perfect gift for Usagi. Seeing that the evening had gone so well, he decided to pull her in.

Usagi looked at Mamoru, wondering what he was up to, but seeing his mischievous grin; she followed him in and giggled. Once inside, the clerk walked over to them and noticed Mamoru who had come in a million of time before. Smiling the clerk said to Mamoru, "Hello, may I help you?" He looked over at the blonde that was in Mamoru's arm, tilting his head at the perfect picture they seem to make.

Mamoru nodded and smiled, "Yes, I'm looking for something extra special for this gorgeous lady here. Do you think you would have anything?" He winked at the clerk and hopped that he would remember the one item that Mamoru was always staring at. Lucky being on his side, the clerk caught on and grinned. "Of course sir, just come this way if you please."

Usagi was speechless. /He wants to buy me jewelry? I've got to be dreaming. / When she saw the item, she gasps loudly; she had never seen anything so lovely before.

Mamoru smiled warmly as he saw Usagi's expression and motioned to the clerk that he was taking the necklace. The necklace was on a gold chain with a lovely gold crescent moon charm with a red rose designed in the center. As they left the store, Mamoru put the necklace around Usagi's neck and said softly in her ear, in a tender whisper, "For you, my love... so that you never forget this day or me."

Usagi was on the verge of tears... tears of joy. She quickly wrapped Mamoru up in a tight hug, not wanting to let him go. "Oh Mamo-chan! Thank you... I love it and I will never forget this day." She looked up in his eyes and before she knew it, he was kissing her. This was her first kiss, but never did she imagine a kiss could be so sweet, so gentle and warm. As his lips pressed gentle butterfly kisses upon hers, she could feel the shivers run up and down her spine, her own lips

tingling.

As he saw the joy in her eyes, he couldn't help it but to wrap her in his arm and kiss her. He wasn't sure if she had ever been kiss, so he was gentle at first, pressing his lips gently against hers. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer and continued to kiss her though holding himself back, afraid that she would run away from him.

****

Hikawa Shrine- 6:30 pm

In Rei's room, Ami, Minako and Makoto were all talking quietly as Rei stared at the wall, still in shock. Finally Rei brighten up and said, "Now I get it! Now I know why Mamoru was with Usagi! This HAS to be an April's fool joke!" The others looked at Rei and after a while, they all nodded in agreement.

"Yes… that has to be it... poor Usagi." Minako was feeling bad for Rei, but Usagi seemed so happy and she appeared to fit right into his arms, like they were made for one another. She, being the senshi of love, couldn't handle the thought of her friend being hurt by someone acting as if he loved Usagi when in fact; he was playing a joke on her. Standing up she says, "Usagi is our friend... we can't let Mamoru hurt her like this. I say we all go over to the mall and see if they are

still there and give him a piece of our mind for playing with Rei and Usagi's heart like that!"

The group all nodded in agreement and got up; Rei's heart was hurting her. Sure she was glad to find out that this was a joke, but still she hated to see her best friend get hurt. /He'll pay for hurting me... but I'll break both his leg if he hurts Usagi-chan! /

****

Downtown Juuban - 7pm

Mamoru couldn't' believe how perfect this day had gone, then again, nor could Usagi. Mamoru held the little blonde nearer, resting his head against hers. /I should tell her how I really feel, she has to know... and who knows, maybe she would be able to feel the same way that I do about her? /

Usagi noticed that Mamoru had stopped walking and had stopped her as well, looking back at him, her eyes asking him what was wrong. She only noticed his warm and tender smile, the wind brushing his dark bang into his blue eyes. /How could I ever think of him as a jerk? Oh Mamo-chan... I think I have fallen in love with you... but I think it's too much to hope for you to feel that deeply about me too. /

Mamoru moved closer to Usagi, his heart about to leap out of his chest and into her arms. He had never felt this way about any girl and he wanted nothing more then to hold her forever. He cleared his throat, obviously nervous, which only caused his golden hair angel to giggle and

relax. Softly, he started to speak, "Usagi... there is something that I need to tell you."

Just as he was about to continue, he was interrupted by some girls calling Usagi's name. Mamoru frowned slightly as he recognized Rei and the others, all of them seemed to stare coldly at him and he felt a wave of cold slap him in the face. /What are they doing here... and why are they all looking at me like that? Are they upset at me cause I'm not with Rei?/

Rei suddenly pulled a very confused Usagi from Mamoru's arms. Both Usagi and Mamoru suddenly felt a wave of cold as they were separated and both wanted to be back in each other's arms. Just as Mamoru was about to say something, Rei cut him off and glared at him. "Not a word, Chiba! How dare you use me and Usagi for your April fool's joke?"

/April fool's joke? Is today April first? Is… is that what Mamo-chan wanted to tell me? Has this all be a joke at my expense?/ Usagi's eyes started to fill up with tears, her heart kept telling her not to listen to her friends, but as they all joined in and the fact that Mamoru wasn't denying anything, she felt her heart break and the tears start to roll off her cheek. She looked back at Mamoru, her face wet with her tears as she said, sobbing loudly, "How? How could you? Is this what you had planned all day? Just to make fun of me? To think that..." She stopped herself and turned her back to him, looking up at the moon that had risen up.

Mamoru was stunned... sure he had chosen this day to show Usagi that he cared about her, but he was only doing it to protect himself. And how could all her friend believe that he wanted nothing more then hurt Usagi. He loved her, more then his own life and he would gladly die to prevent any pain. He glared coldly at all her friend, not bothering to justify himself to them, the only one that mattered was Usagi. He reached a hand to touch her, but she pulled away and he saw again the tears and pain on her face.

Couldn't stand the pain, she had to get out of there. As she felt Mamoru reach out to her, Usagi turned around and pulled away from him. Confusion filled her as she saw him look coldly at her friend, yet there was pain, hurt and what seem to be love in his eyes when he looked back at her. Pushing those thoughts in the furthest part of her soul, she reached up to her necklace and removed it from her neck, tossing it at Mamoru. Her voice, filled with hurt echoed through the street as she said, "I… I hate you Mamoru! You hear me… I hate you!" Not waiting to hear him say anything, or look at him, she ran away from him at full speed.

Mamoru's heart broke when he heard those words. He saw the pain in her eyes and knew she didn't mean it. Bending down he picked up the necklace a stray tear ran down his cheek. /Oh Usako, I love you... I'll show you, no matter how long it takes me, I'll show you! / He stood up and was about to run after Usagi when Rei grabbed his arm violently and yelled at him, "Leave her alone, haven't you hurt her enough!"

Rei wasn't prepare for this, Mamoru glared at her like he was about to bury her. All she could do was let go of his arm and take a step back, gulping loudly. The other 3 girls all joined Rei, ready to protect her, though as they saw the glare Mamoru was giving them, they all felt they would be better then.

Mamoru, in a cold anger filled, voice said, "Me? I didn't hurt her; you did that all on your own. I LOVE Usagi, this was not a joke. You are so busy thinking that I would fall in love with you Rei that you failed to think that for one moment my heart may already belong to someone else!" He turned on his heel and started to run in Usagi's direction, hoping he could catch her, leaving behind him four stunned teenage girl.

****

Usagi's room - 7:15 pm

Usagi had run all the way home and into her room, refusing to answer her mom when she asked what was wrong. As she got into her room, she locked the door and flung herself on her bed, letting all the tears run down her cheek like the dam had burst open and the flow of a blocked river took control.

Luna had managed to slip inside the room before Usagi locked it. She looked over at her charge, frowning and wondering who could have hurt her so. Jumping on the bed next to Usagi, Luna curled up in a ball and purred softly; waiting till Usagi had calmed down a little to talk to her. "Usagi-chan? Are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt?"

Through her pillow, one could hear the sob subside as Usagi said softly, but weakly to Luna. "I... I don't want to talk about it. I just want to sleep." Getting up, she changed into her PJ's and went to bed, though she didn't fall asleep for many hours.

****

Hikawa Shrine - 8pm

They all had gone through Juuban, trying to find Usagi before going over to her house and talking to her mother. Mrs. Tsukino had informed them that Usagi had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. The girls, all feeling lousy, especially Rei, agreed to leave her alone tonight and talk to her the next day. As they sat together, feeling the shame of doubting that Mamoru could actually care for Usagi, they tried to form a plan to get Usagi and Mamoru back together. That is if Usagi did care for him, which it was quite evident with her reaction that she did have feelings for him. So for the 2 next hours, they planned and schemed on how to make up to Usagi and Mamoru for what they had done.

****

Mamoru's apartment - 9pm

He had gone around Juuban around 10 times, and since he didn't know where she lived or her phone number, he decided to wait till the next day to speak to her. /Will she believe me? How can I prove to her that I do love her? Why have I had to be so mean to her all those time... what would have had happen if I hadn't been that mean to her?/ He looked down at the necklace in his hands, tears rolling down his cheek as he felt the pain in his heart grown and the loneliness grab his soul once more. "Oh Usako... I love you so much; I don't think I can bare not having you in my life..." Standing up he walked over to the window, looking up at the fool moon as he said, "Please, grant my wish... give me a chance to make it up to Usako, to show her how I truly feel and that this day wasn't a joke." For a couple of hours, Mamoru stood there, not feeling the cold wind brushing against his skin as he prayed silently to the moon.

****

April 2nd - Game Center - 1pm

Motoki was busy at work again, he had hopped to see Mamoru or Usagi to find out what had happened the night before. Just as he was about to give up the doors opened and in stepped Usagi. She looked like she didn't sleep all night and like she was half dead. Frowning, Motoki motioned to a fellow co-worker to take over for him and he quickly walked over to Usagi. "Usagi? Are you alright?"

Usagi looked up at Motoki, tears rolling down her cheek as she ran into his arms, crying her heart out. A few people turned there head to look in their direction. Before she knew it, Motoki was leading her to a private booth and helped her sit down. After a couple of minute he asked her again if she was ok and she nodded.

Motoki had a feeling this was related to Mamoru, but he had to know for sure. He always saw Usagi as a sister, even though he had Unazuki as his younger sister, still Usagi was important to him. Softly, he said, "Usagi? Does this have anything to do with Mamoru?" The only response he got was Usagi nodding, trying to hold back the tears. As he noticed her reaction, he felt a wave of anger wash over him and was ready to kill his best friend for hurting Usagi like this.

After a moment of silence, Usagi started to speak, her voice filled anger and pain, something that most would not hear from her, but her heart had been ripped apart. She had fallen in love with Mamoru and to think that he did all he had done as an April's fool joke hurt her even more. "I... I hate him… I never want to see him again!"

Mamoru, who had arrived moments later and was standing near the booth heard Usagi's voice, his heart broke totally and he dropped the necklace onto the floor. Motoki was quick enough to see the look of pain on Mamoru's before he put his wall back up, the same wall Motoki had seen

so many times on Mamoru's expression.

Usagi heard a small clank and turned around, only to see a stone face Mamoru. Frowning she looked away, her heart aching and telling her to run into his arms so that he would hold her forever. Little did she know that he wanted nothing more then to hold her in his arms at that very same time. Usagi never noticed Mamoru leave, though Motoki was speechless and wasn't sure what to do, so he left Usagi alone as she had requested so she could think.

****

Ayouken park - 1:30 pm

Mamoru headed over to the park, to where he and Usagi had a picnic and had laughed for hours. Sitting on the bench, he closed his eyes and tried to feel her presence next to him, to feel his arm around her petite frame and most of all hear her laughter and see her smile. Looking up, a stray tear managing to escape her eye, he prays silently that one day he would be able to see her smile again.

****

Game Center - 2 pm

Usagi had been sitting alone for a while, after Mamoru had left, she had picked up the necklace and was holding it in her hands, remembering the kiss they had share. /Oh Mamo-chan, I love you… I'm in love with you. Why... why did you have to hurt me like this... why did you have to make me fall in love with you? /

Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami were standing near the door, looking at the blond meatball girl glancing down at something in her hand, the loneliness and sadness evident on her face. Motoki, noticing Usagi's friend joined them and asked if they new what happened. All the girls looked down in shame as Minako started to speak quietly, "Well… we kind of thought that..." Makoto joined in and continued, "... that since it was April fool's yesterday..." A shy and quiet voice continued, "That Mamoru was playing a trick on Usagi..." Rei, cutting Ami off finished in one breath, "So we told her that he was, but we found out all too late that we were wrong."

Motoki started to get the picture of everything and sighed, looking over to Usagi and saying to the girl. "Well are you guys going to try and patch things up between those two? They are both totally miserable." As he looked over each girl, he grinned and saw there determination and asks, "Just let me know what I can do." With that, the group of friend set out to fix what had been broken.

****

Ayouken park - 4pm

Usagi was being dragged into the park by her friends, even though she wanted to be alone right now, they all told her that the fresh air would do her good. /Oh why didn't I just go back home, I rather be in my room, to think and cry then to be here./ From time to time, she would look down at the necklace, the tears filling up her eyes, though she pushed them back. All the while, her friends were chatting happily, trying to cheer her up as well as make sure she stayed with them.

Mamoru heard the cheerful voices coming his way, though he didn't look back and prayed that they would go elsewhere since all he wanted was to be alone... like he had always been… and be alone with his memories. /I was a fool to wish that a girl as wonderful as Usagi could ever love someone like me, that she could be my girl./ Suddenly he heard a friendly voice next to him, looking up, he blinked and saw Motoki, holding a basket of food. "Hi Mamoru, you kind of seemed depressed earlier and as your best friend I have to make sure that doesn't happen. How about we go and eat somewhere, and I won't take no for an answer so come on." Mamoru frowned but noticed the determined look in Motoki's eyes and sighed heavily as he nodded and followed his friend. /Well hopefully we'll be away from that crowd of girls. /

Usagi looked around, noticing finally that they were in the park. Joyful memories surged into her heart as she remembered the time she and Mamoru had spent in this park and she could feel the tears rolling down her cheek. Quickly, she wiped them away with the sleeve of her shirt. Minako, noticing her movement went over to her friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, whispering to her that everything would be ok. Of course, Usagi just wanted to laugh at that.

Rei said rather loudly, as they arrived at a particular spot after being quiet for a couple of minutes, "Well we're here… how about we all sit down and have some lunch." Not waiting for anyone else, she sat down next to Motoki who grinned and looked at the other girls sharing a quick wink.

Mamoru blinked and looked at Rei as she sat down, then a frown suddenly formed on his face as he turned to look at the rest of the girl. /Haven't they done enough to ruin my life? Why can't they just lea.../ He stopped when his eyes met those of Usagi who appeared to be just as equally stunned at this turn of events. He was just about to look away when he noticed that she held the necklace in her hand, holding it tightly as if she was afraid to let it go. Standing up, he walked over to her, his eyes refusing to let her go.

Usagi couldn't move, her heart had taken over and as she watched him looking at her like that, she could almost see the love in his eyes, yet rejection and fear, fear of what she didn't know. She noticed that it had gotten quiet all around them, and finding the strength, she looked around to notice the others had slipped away, leaving her alone with Mamoru.

His heart told him that this was the one chance he wanted, not to let it slide by because of his pride and his fear of being rejected. Reaching for Usagi's hand, he picked the necklace up which she reluctantly let go. As he glanced at it, he said softly, "This doesn't belong in your hands..."

"This doesn't belong in your hands..." That's what he had said, her heart sank even more then it had the night before, so her friends had been right all along and that small glimmer of hope in her heart faded into oblivion. All she wanted to do was to run away from here, to run as fast as her legs could take her. Just as she was about to go, he spoke again, softly and tenderly. "It belongs near your heart, where I wished and still wish that may have a place for me someday."

Mamoru held his breath as he finished his statement, waiting to see her reaction and hoping, begging and wishing that his one dream would come true. Slowly, he noticed the blonde look at him, almost as if she was shocked back to reality. Her eyes searched his and he opened up to her, letting her see all the way to his soul.

She couldn't believe what she had heard, but when she looked into his eyes, she was swept in within the recess of his soul, pulled into his heart and knew that she couldn't bare the thought of not being with him any longer. Softly, in a trembling voice, her eyes looking down at the ground, she whispered to him, "Do you think you could help me put it back where it belongs?" A red hue covered her cheeks as she looked back at him, smiling again as the tears of joy filled her eyes.

Mamoru was surprised but deliriously happy that she would give him another chance. Slowly he moved closer and placed the necklace back upon her neck. As he stood there, looking at her, brushing her pigtail over her shoulder, his hand rubbed her shoulders, then went up to cup her face, caressing her cheek. In a soft whisper he said, "I'm sorry about last night, but I never got to tell you what I wanted to say... please don't say a thing till I'm done Usako, just listen and give me a chance to explain everything."

She nodded slowly and listen to him, her eyes never leaving his as there blue seemed to mixed into one shade into both of there eyes. Mamoru continued to brush his fingers against her cheek as he spoke gently, letting his feeling show. "Usagi, since the first time I saw you, in August of last year, I have fallen in love with you. I never thought love existed and found the concept of 'love at first sight' to be the most ridiculous concept in all of humanity... that is that was how I felt until I saw you."

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and continued to talk, Usagi not able to speak as she listened to him, the tears building up in her eyes. "I know that you always figured that the first time we met was when you threw that test paper at me." He chuckled softly as he remembered that day, "But it wasn't. It was the first time we talked, not the first time we met. I still remember how I felt when I first saw you, I tried my best to push you out of my mind and out of my heart, but you were always there to remind me just how wonderful you were. At one point, I thought I hated you, hated you for all that you had that I didn't... but then I realize that I could never hate you. You are everything that I have ever wanted and needed Usako. You are everything I will ever need and I… I hope that you will find a place in your heart to give me a chance, even if all we are is friends."

Usagi was stunned, could he have loved her all this time? If so, why hadn't he ever said something or showed it until yesterday? As he opened his eyes, she asks softly, trying to keep her heart from doing summersault, "If that is so true, then why have you decided to wait till April 1st of all days to tell me, to show me how you felt?"

Mamoru blushed, much to Usagi's surprise and enjoyment, "Well… you see... I was afraid you would laugh at me and so I decided to use that day so that if you couldn't feel the same way as I did that I could just come out and say that it was an April's Fool joke." He quickly looked back at her and added, "But I never meant it to be a joke, your friends didn't think that I could care for you, that I wasn't kidding on that day."

Usagi smiled and placed two fingers on his lips to silence him, as she rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes as she asks quietly, "So, you are my Mamo-chan then?"

Mamoru smiled as he wrapped his arms around Usagi, holding her tightly as if he was afraid she would disappear. He chuckled at her question and replied, "Only on one condition..." As she looked up at him, a puzzled look on her face, he said softly, "Only if you are MY Usako."

She giggles as she wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling close to him as she said, and "I guess I could live with that, Mamo-chan." Pulling back, she looked up into his eyes and said, "I love you Mamo-chan." He leaned down and as his lips brushed against her for a tender kiss he whispered the words that made her heart sing, "And I love you with all my heart, Usako."

Not to far from there, a group of friend silently cheered as the two lovebird kiss. One by one they left, Rei being the last as she whispered softly. "I hope that your love last forever..." With that she left, the only witness to the young couple left was the moon that had slowly found its way into the sky, smiling happily at the couple down below.

****

Ayouken Park - 1 year later - April 1st - 7 pm

Usagi had been sitting on the bench for half an hour, sure she was usually the one being late, but this time she was on time and she was the one waiting for Mamoru. Sighing deeply, she thought back at all they had found out during the past year. First she found out that Mamoru was

really Tuxedo Kamen and he that she was Sailor Moon, then she found out that she was the moon princess and that Mamoru was prince Endymion, her love from over a thousand years ago.. something that she found ironic considering that she loved him more now then she did back then.

Mamoru was hiding behind a tree, a grin on his face as he remembered all that had happen a year ago, and remembered that when Usagi entered his life, he had become alive and that all the loneliness and pain had been gone. Not only did he find out so many things about her and she about him, he found out that they were meant to be together and thanked destiny each night he went to sleep. Slowly, he walked over to his angel, being as quiet as a mouse till he was right behind her. In a quick motion, he placed his hands over her eyes and whispered softly, "Guess who?"

Usagi grinned and said, "Hmmm… let's see... is it you Toshio-chan?" All she heard was a comical grumble as Mamoru said, "Fine… I'll leave you with your 'Toshio-Chan'." She suddenly got up and grabbed him. "Don't you dare! And by the way… You are late mister!"

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh, he loved her so much and he knew she loved him just as much in return. Walking over to the other side of the bench, he sat down next to her and smiled warmly. "Well I apologize, my love, do you think you could ever forgive me?"

Giggling softly, Usagi quickly cuddled into his arms as she nodded. "Oh I think I could do that, Mamo-chan." She looked up into his eyes, speaking softly, "It's hard not to forgive you when I love you so very much."

Mamoru bent down and kissed her passionately, holding her as close to his heart as he could. He slowly stood up, taking a few step in front of Usagi, his heart beating widely as he stared up at the full moon. "Usako, you remember that last year, I had made a wish on this day?" Not waiting

for her to reply, he continued in the same nervous tone which got her worried. "I made another wish this year, and I pray with all my heart that it will come true." He turned around and walked closer to Usagi, his heart, his soul, his life. Mamoru could see the fear, pain, confusion, concern in

her eyes and it took all his willpower not to laugh.

Usagi swallowed hard, trying to figure out where he was going on with this, her mind running every possible scenario she could in her mind, each one more dreadful then the previous. She asked, her voice trembling, "What is it Mamoru? What is your wish?"

Smiling warmly, he got down onto one knee, Usagi's eyes growing wide as she looked at him, confused and a glimmer of hope in her eyes mixed with the love she had for him. This was all he needed to give him the courage to keep going. "One year ago, I decided that I should show you

how I feel, since then we have found out so much about one another and our love has grown stronger ever since then. Tsukino Usagi, Usako, Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, my one and only love... will you do me the honors in accepting in becoming my wife and making me the happiest and luckiest man alive in this universe?"

She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity and then slowly a smile appeared on her face as she jumped down into his arms, yelling loudly, "Of course I will! Oh Mamo-chan! I love you." Wrapping his arm around her small waist, Mamoru let out a sigh of relief as tears of joy ran down his cheek. /She said yes, she will truly be my Usako, from now until eternity. /

Usagi pulled out of his embrace as he looked at her, slightly confused. Giggling she says, winking at him, "Now… where is my ring?" Mamoru grinned and took out the most wonderful ring she had ever seen. The band was made of what seem to be pure gold, in the center a silver moon was placed and in the center of it a red ruby, in the shape of a rose, rested in the center. She gasps as she looked at the ring, tears of joy running down her cheek as she watched him nervously put the ring upon her hand.

****

Ayouken Park - 1 year later - April 1st - 3 pm

A lot of people were present in the park this day, much more then normal and in fact the place didn't quite look like a park. In fact, there was a wedding going on. At the altar, a dark haired man stood next to a blond one, looking quite nervous as the procession started.

A blue haired girl, accompanied by a brown hair boy, walked down the isle slowly, both of which having a faint blush as they looked at one another from time to time. Behind them was a tall dark brunette girl with another brown haired boy, the two exchanging loving looks. Not to far from them, walking almost proudly, her head high, was a raven headed girl, with her a boy with brown hair that looked like a piece of a mop.

Finally there was a blond girl, walking alone up to the altar followed closely by the bridge. The groom swallowed hard as he watched his wife to be walk closer to her, her father by her side forcing a smile and fighting back the tears as his only daughter was getting married.

Mamoru suck in his breath, looking over Usagi in her wedding dress and admiring how gorgeous she looked. Her dress was much like Queen Serenities' traditional dress, with a veil over her head, though her meatball still showed. Mamoru was dressed in a black tux, a red rose in his boutonniere.

As the two stood in front of the altar, taking there vows before all their friends and family, they remembered this day not as the one day of the year where everyone plays trick as one another, not as the one where they got married and promised to love one another for all of eternity, but the day where a fool made a wish and it came true.

THE END

--

Well that is it; I sure hope you all enjoyed it and feel free to contact me with your comment and suggestion for other stories. I apologize for the formatting, I had to do some last minute changes to be able to upload this correctly to this site, so hope it was still readable.

Jy.


End file.
